Come Back To Me
by Maggie5763
Summary: Bella has never quite been the same when Edward left her three years ago, instead of turning to Charlie or her best friend Jacob she turns to somethings that could seriously screw her life up. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. My Life

**Full Summary-**Bella has never quite been the same when Edward left her three years ago, instead of turning to Charlie or her best friend Jacob she turns to somethings that could seriously screw her life up. She turns to drugs, alcohol, and her new friends at the bar to forget all that's happened to her. She hasn't spoken or seen Charlie, Jacob or anyone from her family in three years. Will her life turn around for the better? Will Edward and his family come back? And can she be saved from this dangerous life she is living? Read to find out...

**Chapter One- My Life**

"Closing time Bella!" Nicole shouted.

"Coming!" I shouted grabbing one more shot of Vodka.

I took the shot before setting it in the sink and walking/stumbling towards Nicole who was standing by the door waiting. We walked outside in the chilly air, Nicole locked up as we headed to our cars laughing.

"You cant even walk!" Nicole pointed out laughing.

"Can too!" I said.

Nicole walked over to Sarah and Brad who were all getting a ride with Nicole, we all worked together at the bar. Nicole owned the bar, Brad, Sarah and I just worked at it. We all met one night when Sarah and I came to party, Brad was already there and of course Nicole was too since she owned it. We all just clicked and have been together since.

"Oh no, you are not driving! I'm callin' you a cab!" Sarah said getting on her phone.

"I'm fine! I can drive!" I said slurring my words a little.

"Nope, not going to happen." She said.

I sighed and put my keys back into my purse, it wasn't that I was _that_ wasted, but I wasn't going to argue with Sarah. I leaned against my car that apparently was staying in the parking lot tonight while I waited for this cab to come and get me so I could go home. I wasn't always like this, I used to be a good girl, who lived with her father in a small town in Washington and did what she was told. But all that changed when the person that I thought was the "love of my life" left me.

My friends Jake tried to help me, he really did, but I became distant with everyone when I turned to drugs and alcohol. There is a reason I turned to drugs and alcohol, I just don't like to think about it, I guess I'm afraid to admit that deep down I'm still in pain. Even if its been about three years since him and his family abandoned me. The cab finally showed up about twenty minutes later, Nicole gave the guy money a head of time because she knew I had no extra money, the money I did have was going towards the next stash of drugs I needed.

I said bye to my girls and got into the cab before he took off without saying a word, I didn't bother to buckle up, I didn't live too far away from the bar. I told him thanks before stumbling up the stairs to my apartment, everything was fuzzy. But it wasn't hard to make out the bright pink warning hanging on the door. I had exactly a week and a half to pay the rent. I sighed as I tore the notices off my door before unlocking it. I walked into my apartment, tossed the pink notice into the trash can along with the others, and headed for bed.

…

"Leave me alone Dylan." I scolded as I headed to work.

"One date! What will one date hurt?" He asked following me.

"A lot." I mumbled as I pulled my hood up and kept walking.

"Fine, have a nice life." He mumbled back.

"Whatever Dylan." I whispered.

I was sick of dealing with him every single morning while I walked to work, he was almost always drunk anyway, not that I wasn't either but still. I ran across the street before walking up to the door to the bar, we had an hour before we opened. I blew in my hands as I walked up to clock in.

"You broke another bottle of Vodka." Nicole said walking in with a trash bag.

"I did?" I asked.

"Who else drinks Vodka here?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, I'll pay for it." I said.

"No you wont." She said before walking out to throw the trash away.

I smiled before going to the back room and hanging my jacket up and putting my things in my locker. Sarah and Brad weren't even here yet, which was surprising. I sighed walking up to the bar, one of the down sides to working at a bar is that you never know what to expect. Will there be a fight? Will someone get hurt? Will I get too drunk that I will hurt someone? Okay the last one is highly doubtful since I wasn't allowed to get too drunk on the job. We all followed the same rules, if the costumers buy us a drink we can take two. Any after we "wash" it down with beer, that means we spit the drink in a beer bottle. They know that by now but they never stop buying us drinks, they get to drunk to remember sometimes. I heard the door open and the bell ring, I looked up to see Fred walk in. Right on time.

"We're not open until another hour Fred! You know this!" I said walking around the bar.

"Your not?" He asked as if he didn't know.

"No we aren't, now you'll have to wait outside." I said leading him back out.

"Oh, okay. No problem." He said.

"See you soon Fred." I said.

Fred was our number one regular, he spends most of his day and night here at the bar. He always shows up at the same time, an hour early and always leaves at the same time, an hour late. But we don't complain, hes a regular and he is actually nice.

"Hey Fred." Nicole said as she followed me back inside.

"Hey Nicole." He replied.

I smiled and laughed a little, I walked over and sat down on a stool taking a deep breath and letting it out. Nicole walked over to the register and began to count the money in the drawer, the bell on the door jingled again, I half expected to see Fred again. But it was just Sarah and Brad coming in, I waved and smiled at them as they passed to go to the back room. I sighed before going to begin to wipe down all the tables, I was still hung over from the night before but I wasn't too bad. After making sure I did the tables, I started on the sweeping the floors.

…

"What do you mean you don't have it?" I snapped.

"I _mean_ I don't have it Bella! What don't you understand?" Jason snapped.

"You know what, whatever! I don't need your drugs!" I snapped right back.

I turned and walked away from the alley sticking my hands in my pockets, more money for me anyway. I didn't do a lot of drugs, just here and there every once in a while. I walked into to a small cafe and took a window booth, a waitress smiled as she walked over to me. I gave her my order before she went to tell the cook. I watched as the raid started up again, I watched the drops fall down the window slowly as soon as they hit the glass.

"Hey, I think I recognize you!" The waitress said as she set down my drink.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Yeah. You used to come in with that guy, he was real handsome he was! Had that bronze hair and those eyes! Man I could kill for a guy like that." She said.

Oh yeah, did I mention that this "small cafe" was where Edward and I went a lot? I just smiled a little and nodded.

"Where has he been? You guys still are together, right?" She asked.

"Can you just get my food, please?" I asked.

When no one was looking a slipped a little alcohol in my drink, I was going to need it if she kept on like this about him. But she didn't, just got my food and let me be. I paid for my food and left, left before she could say anything else, it hurt too much to be there right now. I ran to my car and slammed the door before sticking the key in the ignition. I stared blankly out of the windshield as the car beeped letting me know the keys were in. Tears began to spill and I could tell that this would be a night where I could have used those drugs.

**So I got this idea when I should have been paying attention in Geometry... Oops! Haha, anyway, what do you think? Good? Bad? Should I keep going with it? I know I shouldn't start another story when I still have to get the last chapter of Forever up and keep writing Pain and Happiness but hey, I think this could be a good story! What do you think? Keep writing?**


	2. Hospital Visits and Warnings

**Chapter 2- Hospital Visits and Warnings**

I was late. I didn't pay my rent when I was suppose too. I already knew when I walked into work this morning that when I came home I would come home to my stuff lined up on the wall. I climbed the stairs to the apartment depressed, I was trying to think of somewhere I could go. Jake's and Charlies house was out of the question, I haven't seen or spoken to them in three years. When I reached the top of the stairs I was shocked to see that my stuff wasn't lined up against the wall like I thought it would be. I walked up to the door to find a note on the door:

You owe me. -Nicole

I couldn't help but let the smile cone to my face, this girl loved me. I would pay her back some how, how I was going to I wasn't sure but I would. I unlocked my door to the apartment and walked inside. It wasn't the best of apartments but it was mine. It was my first home I've ever had away from Charlies and the Cullen's.

_Thanks,_ I said to Nicole in a text.

_No problem, I love you kid_. She sent back.

_I know, right back at you._ I sent laughing.

_Shots on you tomorrow? For pay back?_ She sent.

_Sure, sounds good._ I sent smiling.

_Great_. She sent back.

She's given me so much that I knew I didn't deserve, I've never had friends like Nicole, Sarah, and Brad. No one that I was "friends" with in high school would give the shirt on their backs for me. My girls? They would, and Brad of course, he's gotten used to knowing I meant him too when I said my girls. It was just to awkward to say my girls and brad. My phone vibrated.

_Sarah's in the hospital, be there in five._ Nicole sent.

"Shit! What did you do now Sarah!" I cursed as I grabbed my coat and ran down the stairs not bothering to lock my door behind me.

I got into Nicole's car and buckled up as she sped off, I looked at her worried.

"What happened?" I asked.

"They said she drank to much, and then took some pills." Nicole said not looking at me.

"How bad?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said.

I looked out my window praying that nothing bad would happen to her. That this would just be a slip up and that she would be fine. I felt Nicole grab my hand and squeeze it giving me a reassuring smile. It was her way of saying everything would be fine, I smiled back wanting to believe her. We walked into the hospital room where the nurses said she was, it obviously was fine if they were letting us see her. She was sitting up in bed with an IV in her arm, brad was already there sitting by her side and gently holding her hand as if it would break if she squeezed too hard.

"Sarah, how are you feeling?" Nicole asked as we rushed to her bed.

"I'm fine! I just drank too much after work and took something to get rid of my head ache!" She said. "And where were you?" I asked Brad. "In the back getting something." He said.

"Are they keeping you here over night?" I asked.

"I don't think so." She said.

"This is serious Sarah, I don't want you to do this anymore." Nicole said.

"I know." She said.

"And I'm saying this both as your boss and your best friend that I love you and want you to be safe." She said.

"Dude, whats with all this mushy stuff all of a sudden?" I asked laughing.

We all laughed.

…

I fell on my couch exhausted, Nicole, Brad and I were all at the hospital all night with Sarah. I looked around, I guess I could clean up the place, but I just didn't want too. I got up from the couch and walked over to get a can of Pepsi out of the fridge. I walked back to the couch and sat down turning the TV, I flipped through the channels trying to find something to watch.

I gave up after a while and turned the TV back off. I got off of the couch and headed for my room, when I walked in I sat on my bed. I reached under the bed and pulled a box out, I sighed before shoving it back under. Tonight wasn't a good night to take a trip down memory lane, especially when I had no alcohol to wash away the pain.

...

"You can't shut down my bar!" Nicole yelled as I walked into work for the day.

"You have Heath regulations to follow and you aren't!" A guy said looking at a clip board.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"This idiot is threatening to shut the bar down!" Nicole said.

"First off, let's not call him an idiot cause that will just hurt you in the long run. Second, let's calm down and listen." I told her.

She took a deep breath, "Can you please give me some time to get the bar up to code?"

"I'll give you a week, if nothing is fixed then I'm shutting it down." The guy said.

"Thank you." Nicole said.

"Here is a list of things that need to be fixed." He said before leaving.

She took another deep breath before looking at me, I gave her a small smile as we both set off to get ready for opening.

"It'll be okay Nicole." I said counting the money in the drawer.

"Hope your right Bella." She said walking past me to replace a few bottle of alcohol that were empty.

"I always am." I said smiling.

"Wow. Someone is full of themselves today." She snorted.

"Only joking my love." I said laughing.

She walked over to me, "Want to pick up some extra hours?"

"Sure." I said.

"Good, you can take some of Sarah's shifts." She told me.

"Okay." I said.

…

It didn't dawn on me until later when I was home for the night that tomorrow, the first shift I was taking for Sarah, was Tuesday. Tuesdays and Thursdays were dancing nights, the bartenders that were assigned for this job were to basically dance on the bar. I couldn't dance. At all. Not only would I kill myself, I would hurt others in the process. I didn't even want to think about how worse I would be if I drank. Survive Tuesdays and Thursdays, was put on my to do list.

**Sorry for the short chapters! I'll try to make the next one longer. I'll also work on getting my other stories updated also. No promises though haha cause I keep getting ideas for this one... What do you guys think? Should the Cullen's come back? And when? Should they come back next chapter? Review and let me know! =D**


	3. Riding Solo

**Chapter 3- Running Away**

"Okay, I think we are all set for tomorrow night." Nicole said once the pool table was moved to the back.

"Drink order came!" Brad shouted as he led a guy with a dolly full of stacked drinks to where they went.

"Good. Now all we need to do is make sure the DJ is still in for tomorrow." Nicole told Sarah.

"Already called and he said he is." I said smiling walking over to her.

"Ah, Bella, what would I do without you?" She asked laughing.

"I don't know." I said.

We are having a dance night at the bar tomorrow night for fun, just to mix things up and do something new.

"Now, before we all head home for the night let me just talk for a minute or two. I know that it's been awkward at times for me to be your boss and your friend, but guys let go and have fun. We are throwing the 'one drink' rule out the window, only So tomorrow though! So I want you guys to have fun tomorrow, but if anything gets out of hand with any of you, that's it! This is my boss side coming out but I mean it!" Nicole explained.

"Hey Nicole?" Brad asked.

"Yeah?" She said.

"That was longer than a minute." He said trying not to laugh.

"Shut up." She said laughing.

We all laughed as we went to the back and got our things. I had to drive Brad home tonight because Nicole wanted to stay at the bar a little longer just to make sure things are set. Once I dropped him off at his apartment I drove home slowly with the radio playing softly though the speakers. I walked up the stairs heading to my apartment, I could hear my bed calling my name. When I reached the top of the steps I saw my landlord standing by my door. Crap.

"Uh oh, did I forget to pay my rent?" I asked getting out my money.

"No, the rent is not due until next week, now if you want to pay now you may." He told me.

"Eh, might as well." I said smiling handing him the right amount of money.

"Thank you." He said.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked wondering why he was here.

"Oh no, just wanted to drop this off. A guy came to my office earlier while you were at work and asked me if I could drop this off to you personally." He explained handing me a letter with my name on the front of it.

"Um, thanks. Any idea who it is?" I asked taking it.

"No, he didn't say his name and I've never seen him before." He said.

"Okay, thanks." I said again.

"Have a good night Bella." He said before heading down the stairs.

"You too." I mumbled as I unlocked my door looking at the letter.

I tossed my keys on to the counter when I got in still looking at the letter and wondering who could have wrote it. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and walked over to the couch slowly, I sat down setting the bottle on the table and opened the letter:

_Dear Bella,_

_ We haven't spoke or seen each other in a long time, but I wanted to write to you. I bet you didn't know that I stopped in the bar where you work and saw you. I even talked to you, but you didn't realize it was me, did you? You were drinking so you probably didn't. When did you start drinking Bella? By the looks of it you're heading towards the point of no return. Was it when the Cullen kid left you? _

_ Do you need help Bella? I'm worried about you, and so is Charlie. You haven't called or even made an effort to see any of us in three years Bella, so I cant help but connect this all with Edward. What's happening to you Bella? Are you doing drugs also? Please don't go down this path. You know the first step to getting help is admitting that you have a problem. I can get you help Bella, we all want to help you._

_ I don't know if you'll read this, or even understand it if you're drunk, but please, please stop this. This is a very dangerous path to choose Bella, and as your friend let me say that this isn't you. This isn't the Isabella Marie Swan that I know, the one who made mud pies with me when we were kids. I guess I am wasting my time here, because who says you'll even reply? I just want to help you Bella. I'm not trying to upset you or sound like someone who is pushy, but I want to help! Please let me, okay?_

_ Love you Bells,_

_ Your friend,_

_ Jacob Black_

I stared at the letter unsure of what to think. I got up off of the couch, letter in hand, forgetting about the cold bottle of water on the table. I opened the fridge and took a shot of Vodka closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. I put the Vodka back into the fridge and crumbled the note up letting it fall onto the floor.

"I don't have a problem thank you very much!" I yelled at the piece of paper, "I can stop when I want too!"

I couldn't tell why I was getting so mad over this letter, but I was. I let out a frustrated growl before heading to my room for bed. Tomorrow was a big day and I wasn't about to let that stupid letter ruin it for me.

…

"Morning Bella." Nicole said.

"Morning." I said.

"A guy came in looking for you earlier." She said.

"Please tell me it wasn't a guy named Jacob Black." I said.

"Yeah, that was his name." She said.

"Drink time." I said going behind the counter and grabbing what ever alcohol I reached for first and poured myself a shot.

"What's wrong with this guy?" She asked.

I so happened that I had the letter, I flattened the letter back out this morning and stuck it back into the envelope to bring to work. I walked over and handed her the letter before going to put my things away, she read it slowly. I walked back inside as she finished it, she looked up at me shocked.

"Wow. Drinks are free for you tonight." She said.

"Thank you." I said.

"When did you get this?" She asked.

"Last night, my landlord gave it to me." I told her.

"Weird." She said.

"Yeah, I mean why now?" I asked.

"I don't know Bella, but I'm here for you, you know that right?" She asked.

I sighed, "Yeah."

I had told Natalie, Sarah and Brad about my life before I met them, about Edward and Charlie and Jake. I was glad I did because it hurt too much to talk about still. I loved Edward, he was the guy I could see myself marrying.

**Edward's POV**

"No Emmett." I hissed as we walked down the driveway to our old house.

"Come on, you obviously still love her!" Emmett said walking next to me.

"I said no." I snapped.

"You're being ridiculous Edward!" He yelled.

"We left for a reason Emmett! And that was to keep her safe! And I plan to keep it that way!" I said.

We walked up the porch before heading inside, everything looked the same, with a few misplaced items and a layer of dust on things. I could smell Bella, a jacket of hers laid on the couch, there was a broken picture frame laying on the floor. I walked over to it picking it up, it was a picture of Bella and I when I took her to prom. I put it back on the shelf walking over to the piano letting my fingers touch it gently dragging the dust along with them. I walked upstairs as the rest of the family went their own ways in the house.

I walked to my room pushing the door open gently hearing the creaking sound it made from not being opened in forever. My room was the same, nothing was moved of broken, and there was dust all over like all the other rooms. I walked over to the bed that we had bought for Bella when she stayed over here for the weekends and some weekdays since we used to go to school together. There was a shirt of hers laying on the bed, I took it in my hands and held it up to my nose, Bella.

"You miss her don't you?" Esme asked making me jump.

"Yeah. I do." I sighed sitting on the bed.

"You know, Emmett's right. We could go looking for her." She said sitting next to me.

"I want to mom, believe me I do, but then wouldn't this all be a waste? Why did we even leave if we were just going to come back and go looking for her?" I asked.

"Edward, have you ever thought that you weren't helping her, but hurting her by leaving? She loved you Edward, I could see it every time she looked at you. You were the only one she wanted for the rest of her life." She told me.

"I don't know mom, lets just not go looking for her. I want to keep her safe, and besides Alice stopped having visions of her three years ago after a couple weeks when we left. So what does that say?" I asked.

"I don't know Edward, but whatever you want to do, know that this family is behind you one hundred percent of the way." She said patting my leg.

"I know, thank you." I said.

"I love you." She said before leaving.

I sighed looking out of the window, what should I do?

…

"Hey Edward, want to go party tonight?" Emmett asked.

"Where?" I asked.

"I don't know, some bar in town is holding this dance night, it sounds fun." He said.

"Um, sure." I said.

"Okay, we leave in an hour."

…

We walked into the club, I had a hoodie on with the hood up so I wouldn't get too many looks from the girls. It hid most of my face thankfully. The music was so loud it felt like my whole body was shaking, but I didn't mind, we came here to have fun... Or so we thought...

"Is that Bella?" Alice gasped.

And so it was, it was Bella in between a girl and boy with a drink in her hand. My heart dropped...

**Bella's POV**

_I'm putting on my shades  
to cover up my eyes,  
I'm jumpin' in my ride,  
I'm heading out tonight,  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo,  
I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.  
I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine,  
I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky.  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo,  
I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo._

I was dancing in between Nicole and Brad, Sarah was behind Brad dancing, I laughed as I took a drink out of my cup as it sloshed around. I didn't know that the boy I loved and his family was pretty much standing right next to us as we danced. I didn't have a care in the world, I was having a blast.

"I'm so sorry that it didn't work out I'm moving on, I'm so sorry but it's over now, the pain is goooone," I sang with Nicole and Brad.

"Someone's at the bar wanting something!" I heard Sarah yell.

"I got it!" I yelled back.

I got out of the middle of Brad and Nicole and rushed over to the bar and got they guy the drink he wanted. I smiled taking the money and putting it in the register before going to wipe off some of the tables, I smiled at a guy who sat at the bar.

"Hey Bella!" Dylan said.

I groaned and rolled my eyes, "What do you want Dylan?"

"Want to dance?" He asked.

"No. Not with you, I have friends to dance with." I said.

**Edward's POV**

I saw Bella talking to some guy and she didn't want him there, I was about to go tell him to back off when I stopped myself because that would blow my cover.

"No Dylan! Stop!" She hissed.

He was trapping her against a table, he was stronger than her though so all her fighting was worthless.

"STOP!" She screamed.

"HEY! HEY! KNOCK IT OFF! DON'T TOUCH HER!" A guy (Brad) screamed running to save Bella from this guy.

Brad pushed Dylan off of Bella dragging him outside of the bar, Nicole rushed over to Bella and hugged her.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. God, why cant he just leave me alone?" Bella asked.

I walked closer to her but far enough for her not to see me, I wanted so bad to just run to her and take her in my arms but I wasn't sure that was the right thing to do. It made me furious from this point on, she kept taking shots and shots and shots until she couldn't stand up straight, was this how bad it was?

**What do you think? Sorry, wanted to make this longer but I just couldn't think of anything! Will Edward and his family come out and let Bella know they are back? Or will they just stand back and let her live her own life? Tell me what you think! Review =] Oh, and I don't own the song 'Riding Solo'!**


	4. Break Down

**Chapter 4- Break Down**

**EPOV**

"Shouldn't we go try and save her?" Alice shrieked as we walked into the house.

"No." I said.

"Edward. She's in DANGER!" She yelled.

"We don't know that Alice." I said.

"Are you stupid? She was drinking Edward!" She screamed.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! It hurts too much okay Alice? How am I suppose to save her when I'm the one who did this to her? I DID THIS!" I yelled back getting sick of having this conversation.

"Hello! Reality check, we _all_ did this! WE all chose to follow you! So WE should take responsibility now and go save her! It's not to late!" She told me.

"What if she doesn't want help?" I asked.

"She needs help! It doesn't matter if she "wants" help, she needs it Edward!" She said.

I laughed a little and shook my head, "You guys just don't get it do you? She probably never wants to see me again! It was my idea to leave to protect her, and now I pushed her into a more dangerous life style then if I would have stayed! It's my fault!"

I walked out of the room.

**Alice's POV**

"What's wrong with him?" I shrieked again.

"He blames himself." Carlisle said.

"So? He still loves her! We all know that!" I yelled.

"Of course he still loves her, he just doesn't want to cause her more pain!" Rosalie said.

"Rose, SHES DRINKING! What don't you get about that Drinking plus humans equals not a good choice and DEATH!" I screamed.

"Stop it Alice! Just let it go!" Rose snapped.

I shook my head and walked up the stairs, Jasper following, we walked into the bedroom.

"Let it go? How can I just let it go? Am I the only one who cares what happens to her?" I asked Jasper who winced with all the anger I was shooting at him.

"Of course not." He whispered.

"Then why aren't we going to stop her from drinking? She needs help Jazz and we aren't doing anything to help her!" I said pacing.

"Maybe we should wait and see what happens." He told me.

"Were you here when Jacob Black got a hold of us. Shes been like this since we left, shes been living this life for THREE YEARS? And you want to WAIT?" I screamed.

"ALICE THAT IS ENOUGH! I love you, I do, but my god women! We didn't come home because of Bella! Well, some of it was because Bella, but we came home to be a family again! That trip tore us apart because all Edward did was mope! Which got everyone turned against each other! And who felt it five times worse? ME! So stop obsessing about Bella! We need to be a family before we can worry about her, I'm sorry but we do!" I told her.

She looked at me for a long time before pushing past me and walking out of the room pissed off, I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair.

**Bella's POV**

I was walking to work because I was still a little hung over from last night. When I reached the bar I saw something that made my stomach drop, Jacob Black was standing by the door waiting for me. _Shit._

"Bella." He said.

I walked right past him, "Jacob."

I walked into the bar praying he wouldn't follow me, he did. I went to the back room to put my stuff away in my locker and to check how my hair looked, and to also clock in. I just finished clocking in when I heard a loud crash and a bunch of glass shattering.

"SHIT!" Nicole screamed.

I dogged out to the front ignoring Jake, "What happened?"

"I just dropped a whole freaking case of Vodka plus other drinks that we needed! Shit." She cursed again.

"Let me help!" I said.

"Okay, just don't cut yourself." She told me.

I grabbed a broom and dust pan from the back before kneeling down by her. We managed to get all the glass up and thrown away into a trash can and I did it without cutting myself.

"We need to talk." Jake said.

"A little busy here Jake." I told him trying to soak up the drinks now.

"I don't care, we need to talk." He stated again.

I ignored him again while I helped Nicole try to absorb the liquid in towels, she cursed a few more times mumbling something about having to order more quickly.

"Bella!" Jake snapped.

"LOOK! She doesn't want to talk to you! Your messing with one of my girls here, and trust me, that's not a smart thing to do. Now, you can stay only if you leave her alone, if you continue to bug her when she doesn't want to talk I am going to have to ask you to leave. Do you understand me?" She snapped back.

Jake looked at her before turning to sit at a table close by in hopes I would change my mind.

"You okay?" Nicole asked.

"Sure." I said wiping away a tear that escaped.

"Go get yourself together, I got this." She told me.

"Okay." I said standing up and going in the back room.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes telling myself to ignore him and to not let him get to me. I checked myself in the mirror before leaving the back room and going to the bar. I kept myself busy by doing the little things like wiping down the bar, getting the drinks ready, and recounting the money in the register. I looked at the clock before walking to the front door and switching the 'closed' sign to 'open'.

"We're open!" I shouted.

"Okay!" Nicole shouted back, she was trying to put a rush order on the drinks that were spilled.

I sighed before turning around and walking right past Jacob. The door opened right away and a tiny girl wearing a trench coat and heeled boots walked in. Her hair was brown and spiky with a scarf covering it, you could still see the spikes at the end sticking out. She huge round sunglasses that she kept on even though she was inside, and white gloves to cover her hands. I noticed that most of her body was covered with some type of clothing, it was like she didn't want too much of her skin showing. I didn't question it though, we had strange people coming in here all the time. She came and sat at the bar on a stool, I gave her a small smile. The door opened and two police officers walked in and walked up to the bar taking a seat on the bar stools.

"Hello gentleman." I said getting two glasses out.

"Morning." Matt, the young one, said.

"Just getting off?" I asked.

"You betcha'" Steve, the older one, said.

"Two beers?" I asked.

"You got us down Bella." Steve said laughing.

"Well, your regulars." I said pouring beer into the two glasses.

"Thank you." They both said when I handed them the glasses.

"Your welcome." I said smiling.

"Morning boys." Nicole said.

"Morning." They said.

She smiled, "I take it my girl over here is taking good care of you two?"

"You betcha'" Steve said.

"Good." She said.

I laughed wiping down the bar again, Nicole patted my shoulder before going to do something. The cops tried to pay for the their drinks but I held up my hands.

"Drinks on me boys." I said taking out my money.

"Thanks Bella! We owe you!" Matt said before they left.

I laughed putting the money in the register.

**Later That Night...**

The girl and Jake were still here. The girl still had her glasses on, but she wasn't bothering me as much as Jake was. Just him being here bothered me, every time I would pass him he would try to talk to me, and if I was close he would look at me. I started to do shots by six o'clock, I couldn't handle being sober only because of him staring at me and being her. Of course there was that rule that Nicole couldn't kick him out because he wasn't doing anything and she had to treat him equally. I understood that, I just didn't like it.

**Alice's POV**

I have been here since the bar opened watching Bella. It wasn't until she started to do shots that I got worried. She wasn't doing them on after another, she spaced them out, but her drinking alone worried me. Would anyone be able to help her? I wanted so bad to just rip my stuff off right then and there and beg her to come to the house, but I knew she wouldn't, and the dog being here wasn't helping anything. I glared back at him, he returned the glare before I turned back in my seat. I texted Jasper who had been texting me like crazy.

_Where are you?_

_I'm not telling you._

_Why?_

_You'll kill me._

_Alice, tell me you are NOT at the bar!_

_I'm not at the bar._

_Allliiiicccee._

_WHAT?_

_Why are you there?_

_Because I'm the only one in the family that wants to help her!_

_Has she seen you yet?_

_No, I'm under cover._

_Wow._

_Yep._

I rolled my eyes putting my phone back into my purse, I looked around watching people get wasted even more then they already were, what made Bella want to work here?

"Excuse me?" I said disguising my voice.

"Yes?" Bella said stopping what she was doing.

"A pretty girl like yourself must have a boyfriend." I said.

She looked a little thrown back from the suddenness of my question.

"Um, no I used too, but he changed his mind." She told me sadness coming to her eyes.

She reached for another shot.

"That's too bed." I said.

She shrugged a little unsure of what else to say, she took the shot in once drink.

"So how long have you been single?" I asked.

She looked at me strange, she most likely thought I was a lesbian.

"Three years." She said.

Oh, no new love interests?" I asked.

"No, I don't date anymore." She said.

"He broke your heart that bad?" I asked.

I saw the tears start to fill her eyes, "Yeah."

"Have you tried to get a hold of him?" I asked.

"Him and his family left." She said.

"What if they were to come back?" I asked.

"I- I don't know.." She said.

"Would you want to get together with him again?" I asked.

"Look, I don't know why you brought this up all of a sudden after being quiet all day, buy I don't want to talk about this anymore." She told me.

**Bella's POV**

"So you wouldn't want to get back with him?" She asked.

"STOP!" I snapped feeling close to a break down.

"What if he still loved you?" She asked.

I backed away shaking my head and fighting the tears, "Stop it! Please just stop talking!"

"Your telling me you don't love him anymore?" She asked.

I let out a cry as I screamed, I doubled over letting the tears pour and the break down hit me full on. Nicole came running over to me, I felt her touch my back as she asked me what happened. She quickly caught on after she heard the many questions still being fired off from the chick.

"Come on," Nicole said trying to pull me, "Lets go, come on, come in the back room."

I let her take me to the back room when I full on lost it, I sank to the floor and covered my face with my hands. The memories hitting me like a train going full speed with no intention of stopping. I felt her put her arms around me trying to hold me tightly and rocked me to calm me down.

…

"You sure you'll be fine?" Nicole asked.

"I'll be fine." I told her.

"Call me if you need me, for anything, anytime of the night Bella I mean it." She said.

"Okay." I said.

I walked up to my apartment slowly, I unlocked the door and walked in. I took a deep breath before throwing the keys on the counter, I shut the door locking up before I headed to my room. I looked around the empty room, tears came to my eyes as I took my phone out and dialed the number.

"Yeah?" Nicole answered.

"I'm not fine." I sobbed.

"I'm on my way." She said.

**New chapter! What do you think? Review! I haven't been getting reviews telling me what you think, so I'm thinking that maybe you guys don't like it? So please review!**


	5. Back

_This will be the last time you ever see me._

I moved in my sleep squeezing my eyes shut.

_You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. _

"No..." I muttered.

_It will be as if I never existed..._

"NO!" I shouted sitting up gasping for air.

"Mmm, Bella?" Nicole asked half asleep.

I gasped my hair sticking to my forehead with sweat, I looked around the dark room finding Nicole sleeping in bed next to me.

"I'm fine," I said, "Go back to sleep."

"'Kay." She groaned turning around on her side so her back was to me.

I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen, I walked the fridge and got the milk out before grabbing The Coco Pebbles out of the cabinet. I got out a bowl and a spoon before grabbing all the stuff and bringing it to the table. I sighed pouring myself a bowl and sitting down, I poured the milk making sure to wet all of the cereal before putting the cap back on the milk. I started to eat the cereal slowly looking around the room, I thought about the girl from the bar. How did she know to bring up that topic? Of all topics she could have brought up, why that one? It was like she knew me in a way, but I couldn't tell because she was covered in some type of clothing from head to toe.

I finished up before going in the room to get some clean clothes before heading to the bathroom, I turned the shower on before getting undressed. I locked the door so Nicole wouldn't walk in on me and stepped in the hot shower. Once I was finished I dressed, brushed my hair and teeth and got ready for work that day. I checked myself once more in the mirror before heading to my room.

"Nicole, we have to leave in an hour." I told her throwing my dirty clothes in the hamper.

"Okay." She said.

I walked out of the room and got my shoes on, I still had time but this way I would be ready and as soon as Nicole got up and got ready we could just leave. Once she was ready and we were out the door we headed to the bar, I wondered if the girl was going to be there again. If she was I was going to ask her who she was and not leave her alone until she told me.

We walked into the bar and got set up, each time we did the routine we got it done faster. I switched the closed sign to open before walking behind the bar again.

**Edward's POV**

"You shouldn't have gone there Alice!" I snapped.

"She still loves you though! She wouldn't of reacted like that if she didn't!" She said following me into the living room.

"She wouldn't of reacted like that if you were to leave it alone!" I told her.

"Come on Edward cut the crap! You love her and you know that! So why do you keep putting it off?" She asked.

"Because she is in danger with us Alice! And she was finally able to get away from it!" I said.

"Yeah, because you left her!" She snapped.

"Exactly! Neither of us would have been able to leave each other if I hadn't! That's the point! I do love her, to death, but leaving her was the best thing to do!" I yelled.

"Maybe it was the best thing to do then, but what about now? Jasper is stronger now! He's not a newborn anymore! He can handle a lot more things then he could three years ago!" She told me.

"This isn't about Jasper." I said.

"Oh yeah? Isn't that what made you leave in the first place? Because he attacked her?" She asked.

"There are other dangers out there that can hurt her." I told her.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Uh... The Volturi?" I snapped.

"We were able to protect her all the other times they came, we'll be able to now. Especially with Jasper stronger!" She said.

"Alice, why cant you just leave this alone!" I yelled.

"Because I miss her Edward! You cant tell me that you don't miss her either because I know you do." She said.

"I do, but she seems to have moved on and made a life for herself." I said.

"Yeah, a dangerous one." She brought up again.

"I'm not having this discussion again with you Alice." I said walking away from her.

"I'm not finished!" She snapped.

"Well I am!" I snapped back.

I walked outside and on to the porch, Esme was sitting on the porch swing.

"Hey baby boy." She said.

"Hi." I said sitting on the swing next to her.

"Alice on your back again?" She asked.

"Yeah, she wont let it go." I said.

"Look, I am behind you a hundred percent and you know that, but what if we went to the bar and let her see us?" She asked.

"And what if she doesn't want us too be back in her life?" I asked.

"I'm not saying we have to talk to her or make her come back, just let her see us." She said.

"I- I guess that wouldn't hurt..." He said.

"Yeah, and if she wants to come back, she can." She said.

I nodded, "Okay."

...

**Bella's POV**

I poured a shot of Vodka before handing it to the guy in front of me, he mumbled something before paying me the money. I put the cash in the register before going to wipe the tables, tonight was Friday night, one of the busiest nights of the week. I was to busy running around wiping off tables I didn't see the group of seven walk in the door and stand by the wall. I walked over there to wipe the table off, I smiled at Brad who was serving another group.

"Hey Bella! Phone call!" Nicole shouted over the noise and music.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"That guy named Jacob?" She said.

"UGH! Tell him I'm busy!" I yelled.

Brad came over to me and started to dance I laughed.

"When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are!" He sang with the song to me.

I laughed, "Oh shut up."

"Fine! I hate you too!" He acted hurt.

I laughed again, "Oh Brad! I love you! Be mine forever!"

"Oh, hey now, I don't know about this 'forever' thing. Seems kind of serious." He said.

"Eh, I guess." I said.

"Then again, dating you might seem like I'm taking out my younger sister.." He said thinking.

"Gee thanks." I said.

"Well it would!" He said laughing.

"Yeah, I agree." I said laughing with him.

…

"There you go!" I said handing someone their drink.

"Thanks." They said.

I nodded before putting away the money, I walked from behind the bar and stopped dead in my tracks. I saw someone standing by a table talking to someone who looked a lot like Emmett. The guy who looked like Emmett, turned out to be Emmett, I knew this because he stood the same way, he smiled at me the same way and he waved. I felt my throat close up as I gasped for air, Nicole and Sarah rushed over to me.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked.

"He... He..." I gasped.

"Who?" Nicole asked.

"That guy!" I said pointing to him.

"What about him?" She asked.

"He... He's Edward's brother!" I gasped.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Positive!" I nodded.

"What's he doing here?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said.

I looked around the room looking for others, and sure enough, I found them. My eyes lingered on Edward who was talking to Jasper in the corner, I let out a cry and backed against the wall closing my eyes.

"He's here." I whispered.

"Edward?" He asked.

"Yes! He's here, his whole family is here!" I gasped.

"What should we do?" Sarah asked.

"I.. I'm just going to go outside, can I go outside?" I asked.

"Of course!" Nicole said.

I pushed past the people bumping into Emmett also, I pushed the door open before letting myself fall against the wall. I tried to control my breathing closing my eyes and looking up at the sky.

_Maybe it's not them. Or of course it was them! Who else looks exactly like them?_ I snapped.

"Bella?" I heard a girl asked, Alice.

I looked at her shaking my head and backing away.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you!" She said.

"I... What... What are you doing here?" I managed to get out.

"To see you of course." She said.

I saw the rest of the family walk out of the bar slowly, I started to gasp for air again once I saw Edward.

"I.. I think you should leave." I gasped.

"Bella, we came back for you." Alice said.

I squeezed my eyes shut shaking my head, "No."

"Bella..." She started.

"NO!" I screamed tears falling down my cheeks.

"BELLA!" Nicole yelled as I fell to my knees.

Her and Sarah ran over to me, they wrapped their arms around me as I cried covering my face. Nicole glanced at Edward and then the family, they helped me stand up slowly.

"I want to go home." I cried.

"We need you Bella, it's busy tonight." Nicole whispered.

I felt like my heart was splitting all over again, I gasped as I nodded.

"Go inside and take your time to pull yourself together." Nicole said.

I did what she told me to do.

…

I sat at a table my eyes all red and puffy from crying so much, I looked at blankly at the wall.

"Bella?" Nicole asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I'm going to take you home now, okay?" She said.

"I wanna stay here." I said taking another shot of Vodka.

"We're closed, there's nothing else to do here." She told me.

"Okay." I said.

She drove me home and told me to call her if I needed her, I got into my apartment and threw my keys on the counter. I walked to my bed room and got the box from under my bed, I walked back into the living room. I sat on the couch cross legged and lifted the top off to the shoe box. I set it to the side slowly before taking out a plastic CD case, I turned it over reading the back: Happy Birthday love, this is for you. I set it down on the lid before digging into the other things, I picked up the picture Alice took of us at my birthday party that I had folded so it only showed Edward, I smiled a little. I put that down before picking up the picture I took with my new camera to see if he would show up, he did. I set that down taking a folded up note out, it was the note we wrote back in forth during Biology in High School. I read it a couple times before setting that down, I continued to look through the box at the different memories that I kept. By the end of the box I was crying, I put the things back before drinking myself in unconsciousness.

…

"Bella?" Nicole said through the phone.

"God do you have to yell?" I snapped.

"I wasn't yelling..." She said.

"Ugh." I said.

"Bella what's wrong?" She asked.

"I wont be able to come in for a while." I told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"I have the worst hang over ever." I said.

"Bella..." She said.

"Please, just let me be late, I'll pull myself together soon I swear." I said.

"Fine. Just don't be too late." She said.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, I'll tell my hang over that its got to go so I can get into work."

I hung up after saying bye before going to take a nice hot shower, I got out and went to drink a lot of coffee and water trying to sober myself up faster.

**An Hour Later...**

"There she is." Brad said.

I smiled a little, "Hey."

I clocked in putting my things away.

"Your friends are back." He said pointing to a table by the wall.

I glanced to see Edward, Alice and Emmett sitting there, I acted like I didn't care or didn't see them.

"Slow day?" I asked as Nicole walked in.

"Yeah, no one has been coming in." She said.

"Maybe it will pick back up." I said.

"So how drunk did you get last night?" She asked.

I could see Edward, Alice and Emmett's head snap towards us.

"Ugh, I get a head ache just thinking about it, I downed two bottles of Vodka in less than an hour." I told her.

"Wow new record." She said.

I laughed, "Like we haven't been wasted like that before."

"True." She agreed.

"I'll try not to do it again when I work in the morning." I told her.

"Don't worry about it, you had a reason, a pretty good reason." She said.

"Is there anything that needs to be done?" I asked.

"Not really, just help the costumers when needed." She said.

"I'm going to go outside for a minute okay?" I said.

"Okay." She said.

I walked out of the bar and stepped into the cold air, it was winter now and we were even suppose to get snow soon. I looked at the sky before going to walk towards the door but running in to someone. I froze when I saw it was Edward, my eyes went wide as I backed away.

"Bella." He whispered.

I felt the air leave me like he had punched me in the stomach, I couldn't speak, no matter how much I tried I couldn't. I looked at him with watery eyes as I relived each moment when he left.

"Bella..." He whispered again.

"Stop." I whispered holding up my hands.

He looked at me weird.

"Please," I said, "I cant... I cant have my heart broken anymore."

"Bella I won-"

"I'm going back inside now." I said.

I pushed past him the familiar coldness from his skin making me want to stop, but I kept going through the door. I instantly made myself busy doing small things, anything to stop myself from running back to him.

**Short chapter but I cant think of anything else to write! So what do you think? Is she doing the right thing by pretending he isn't here? Or should she give him another chance? Review! 4 Reviews to get a new chapter!**


	6. I'll Wait For You

**So I know I told you that I got this idea during my math class, but technically I got it when I was driving to school. I burned a CD and was listening to it when a song came on, "Come Back To Me" by David Cook. This story is based on that song, you should go listen to it, like right now! Or after you read this chapter! I'll post the lyrics at the end of the chapter, and maybe the link at the end! I hope you like this chapter, I worked really hard on it, that's why it took so long to write it, and I listened to the song many times while I wrote it haha.**

"Hey! It's snowing again!" I yelled as I looked out the window.

"Sweetness!" Sarah said coming over.

"Snowball fight!" Brad yelled.

He ran over and grabbed me by the waist picking me up and dragging me outside.

"NO!" I screamed.

Edward and his family were walking to the bar, probably to convince me to come talk to them, they were walking up as Brad dragged me outside. I screamed as he threatened to drop me in the deep snow.

"Don't you dare!" I screamed.

He almost dropped me.

"BRAD!" I screamed.

He did it. He dropped me in the deep cold snow, I was swallowed in the coldness as the snow covered me. I sat up before standing up brushing the snow off myself before glaring at Brad. I grabbed a bunch of snow and made it into the biggest snow ball I've ever made while walking towards Brad who kept backing up.

"Bella..." He warned.

"What?" I asked smiling.

"Don't you dare throw that at me!" He said.

"Ever heard the saying 'Pay backs a bitch'?" I asked.

"Bella! Don't!" He warned.

"Funny, I said the same thing." I said smiling.

I chucked the snow ball at him but missed miserably.

He laughed, "Wow."

"Shut up!" I laughed.

"Bella." I heard Edward whisper.

I jumped when I saw him standing right next to me. I tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"To talk." He said.

"About what? How you broke my heart?" I snapped.

"Dinner. At my house. Seven o'clock." He said.

I looked at Nicole since I was working, she nodded.

I closed my eyes, "Fine."

"Thank you." He said letting me go.

I walked away and went back into the bar. I forgot how wet I was from the snow and went to work trying to keep myself busy.

**7:00 PM**

"I don't think I can do this." I said to Nicole on the phone as I drove to Edward's house.

"Yes you can, you'll do fine." She told me.

"Maybe I should go home." I said.

"No Bella. You are doing this." She told me.

"What am I going to say?" I asked.

"I don't know, you'll figure it out." She said.

I sighed, "I shouldn't do this."

"Bella! Stop freaking out!" She snapped.

"He broke heart when he left Nicole!" I told her.

"Did he ever tell you why he left?" She asked.

"No, cause we've never actually talked since he has been back." I told her.

"See, that's something you can talk about." She said.

I sighed, "I guess."

"You'll be fine." She said again.

"I'm here." I said.

"Okay, don't freak out." She said.

"I'll try not too." I said.

"And no drinking, you can have one drink but only if they offer! No getting drunk so you wont remember anything." She told me.

"Fine." I said getting out of the car.

"Love you." She said.

"Yeah... Love you too." I said hanging up.

I stood in front of the house that was my second home for a long time in my life. I took a deep breath fighting the urge to make a run for it. I forced my feet to walk up the stairs and onto the porch, I closed my eyes taking a deep breath before knocking.

"Bella!" Esme greeted not a second after I knocked.

I had forgotten how fast they were, it was something I would have to get used too again.

"Hi." I said.

"Come in!" She said.

I walked into the house, nothings changed, everything was where it was the last time I was here. Esme led me to the couch and I sat down, she offered me something to drink but I shook my head. I wondered if it was going to be just like this the whole time, just me and Esme. I could handle that. She smiled as she took a seat across from me, I returned it feeling awkward.

"Everyone's hunting, they should be back soon." She said.

"Okay." I said felling as if I should give her some kind of verbal response back.

"Listen, Bella. I know this is awkward for you but all we want to do is talk. You don't have to come back if you don't want too or aren't ready. If you do that's great, just know we aren't forcing you to do anything you don't want to do." She explained.

"I know." I said.

Everyone walked in, the second they did my cell phone went off.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's fine." Esme said.

"Hello? Where's Nicole? No I cant come to the bar right now Brad. I'm kind of busy. Call Nicole, she is the owner you know. Bye Brad.." I said.

I hung up and said sorry again. I looked around the room again looking at everyone who smiled, I could really use that drink right now.

…

I stepped outside not knowing Edward was on the porch, I called Nicole.

"I'm freaking out!" I said when she answered.

"Your doing fine!" She said.

"No I'm not, I need a drink!" I told her.

"Bella. Calm down, you can do this without drinking! Now, close your eyes and say it." She told me.

I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes, "I can do this without drinking."

"Again." She said.

"I can do this without drinking." I said smiling.

"Again." She said.

"Nicole!" I said laughing.

"See, your fine. Now chill out and go back inside." She said.

"Thank you, your a wonderful friend Nicole." I said laughing at the last part.

"Shut up and go inside!" She said, I could hear her roll her eyes while she laughed.

I hung up the smile still on my face, I turned around to see Edward standing by the door.

"Oh, hi." I said.

"Hey." He said.

I stood there awkwardly.

"Bella..." He said expecting me to shut him out again.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I didn't want to leave you, and I didn't mean what I said." He told me.

"Then you wouldn't of left and you wouldn't of said it." I said, we had already went through this with the family inside.

"I did it to protect you, I told you that inside." He said.

"Protect me from what?" I asked.

"Us! This lifestyle!" He said.

"What makes you think I need to be protected?" I asked.

"Look at what your doing!" He said.

Everyone walked outside, not that they couldn't hear everything inside.

"I need to be protected from talking to you?" I asked.

"I thought that you being in out life was dangerous, and I thought that I was protecting you from this life. But now that we are back and I've seen your life, its just as dangerous." He explained.

"I don't know what your talking about." I said pretending.

"Drinking? Working at a bar? Getting so drunk you cant stand up without falling? Is that not dangerous?" He asked.

"You don't get to tell me what is dangerous and whats not! You cant stand there and tell me you were "protecting" me from your life! You were doing that pretty good without leaving me here broken!" I yelled tears coming to my eyes.

"Bella..."

"NO! I _loved _you Edward! I _trusted_ you with my heart and you smashed it into pieces! You cant just waltz back into my life and tell me what to do! You cant just pick me up where you left off! It doesn't work that way Edward! So if you want someone for how I turned out after you left me, for my drinking and getting drunk, well then you can blame yourself because you did this not me, not your family. YOU!" I yelled tears spilling from my eyes.

"Bella!" Edward yelled after me as I ran to my car.

I got to my car and ripped the door open before getting in and slamming the door shut, I started the car and put it in drive, coming here was a mistake. When I went to pull forward I noticed Edward in front of the car. I slammed on the brakes to stop from hitting him. I turned around to see if I could back up, I couldn't. The only way out of this was to either run him over or get out and talk to him about this. Right now I preferred the running him over part, but I knew that wouldn't work.

"Bella." He said.

"Move!" I said.

"We need to talk." He said.

"No!" I screamed more tears falling down my cheeks, "Please move!"

The drivers side door opened, I sighed and put the car in park as Edward helped me out. I saw him give the family a look to tell them to go back in the house and give us a chance to talk alone.

"I didn't mean to get you upset, all I wanted to do was talk." He said.

I wiped my tears away and looked at the ground unsure of what to say.

"Bella please. This isn't safe, you have to stop drinking." He said.

"You say that as if I have a problem." I snapped.

"You do! Your turning to alcohol and its dangerous!" He said.

"I can stop if I want too! I'm not some alcoholic!" I snapped.

"Bella, I'm not going to argue with you about this." He said.

"Good, cause you don't get to come back in my life and try to fix what you broke! Its not going to be that easy!" I said giving up on trying to stop crying.

"I know it wont be, but I'm not giving up on you Bella." He said.

"So your just going to stop your life to wait for me?" I asked.

"Yes." He said looking at me with his gold eyes.

I covered my face and cried, this was too much, I turned to my car door.

"I'll be here waiting Bella, right here. When you figure out what you want to do, when you find you, come back to me. I'll be right here waiting, for as long as it takes." He whispered.

I opened my car door and climbed in, I wiped the endless tears away before pulling away, I watched him fade away in the review mirror.

…

I leaned against the wall outside of the bar as the snow fell, I had my arms crossed over my stomach as I looked at the ground spacing out. I wiped a tear away as I thought about what Edward said, he was going to wait for me. I sighed and looked up at the sky letting the snow hit my face, I closed my eyes asking for an answer to my problem. But I knew this was something I had to figure out on my own, I had to listen to what my heart was telling me to do. I just wasn't sure what it was telling me at the moment, it was telling me many things, but not giving me a clear answer. I wanted to trust him again, and as much as I hated it and fought against it, I still loved him. I just didn't want get my heart broken again, I wasn't sure if I should give him my heart again if he was just going to break it.

"Bella." Nicole said.

I jumped.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." She said coming to stand next to me.

I didn't say anything, just looked ahead.

"How did it go?" She asked.

I shook my head closing my eyes, the tears came back, she saw this and pulled me into a hug. I cried into her shoulder sobbing loudly, I didn't know what to do.

**The Next Day...**

Alice and Edward were at the bar the next day, they were just talking, I wished they would leave. My head was killing me from all the crying and little sleep I got last night. It didn't help that they were sitting at the bar.

"You look like you could use a drink." Fred said.

I smiled, "Yeah, I could."

"Let me get two shots of Vodka." He said pushing money towards me.

I pushed the money aside before getting two shot glasses out, I poured the Vodka in the glasses before pushing one of them towards him. He picked it up before we clanked glasses before downing the shot. I smiled as he put down his glass.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." He said.

I went and put the money in the register, I went to clear the glasses but dropped them both.

"Damn it!" I cursed.

Nicole came out, "What happened?"

"Ouch!" I cried out as I cut my finger open.

"Oh Bella." She said rushing over and handing me a towel.

I took it and covered my finger, I closed my eyes and let my head fall back like I was looking at the ceiling. I stood up, grabbed the Vodka bottle and ran out of the bar.

"Bella!" I heard Nicole yell.

I slid down the wall and sat on the ground, I saw Edward walk out with Alice in the corner of my eye. I ignored their looks as I took a huge drink of Vodka, I closed my eyes laying my head on the building.

"Bella." Nicole said walking over to me.

"I'm fine." I said.

She knelt down next to me, "Come inside, its cold out here."

"I'm fine." I repeated.

"Who are you trying to tell that to? Me or yourself?" She asked.

"I don't know anymore." I said.

"Why don't you go home." She said.

"I'm fine, I'll be in there in a minute." I told her.

"Okay." She said.

I took another drink from the bottle before standing up grabbing the wall to stop me from falling over, I walked past Edward and Alice before going inside.

…

"Grab a hold of her Brad!" Nicole snapped.

"Ow! Don't yell!" I cried.

"Sorry." She whispered.

I stumbled as they helped me outside, I had no idea how I was getting home, I couldn't even see straight.

"How... How am I getting home? A cab?" I asked.

"A friend is taking you home." She said.

I looked up to see a blurry Edward standing next to his Volvo.

"No!" I cursed.

"Bella just let him take you home!" Nicole said.

"No!" I screamed hurting my own head.

I flung myself backwards trying to get them to let go of me, they did I just fell to the ground. I groaned as I tried to get back up.

"How are you going to get home then Bella?" Nicole asked.

"I'll walk!" I said as I started to stumble forward.

"I don't have the money to bail you out of jail Bella, and we both know you'll get stopped." She told me.

"Then call me a cab." I said.

"Get it the car Bella!" Nicole snapped.

"No!" I snapped back.

"Your completely wasted Bella, so just let him take you home!" She said.

"I'm not getting in the car with him! He did this!" I told her.

"Bella will you just get in the car!" She yelled.

"NO!"

"Brad?" She said turning to him.

Brad shook his head and walked over to me, he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder, I screamed for him to put me down. He opened the door to the Volvo and set me in, I fought him as he tried to buckle me in. He finally got me in, I tried to unbuckle myself but he already slammed the door. I heard them tell Edward thank you and sorry for me being stubborn, I heard him laugh and say that I always was. I was tempted to puke in the Volvo since I knew it was his baby, I grabbed my head as he got in the car.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Just drive." I snapped.

…

I groaned as I woke up, I had the worst headache of my life, my eyes shot open as I made a dash for the bathroom. I slammed the door before throwing up in the toilet, I gasped for breath before going to wash my mouth out with water. I grabbed my head as I headed to the kitchen holding on to everything in sight to keep me up. I was glad I had today off at the bar, I couldn't face that right now. I walked to the fridge and got out a bottle of water before chugging at least half of it down at once. I turned around to see Edward standing in my living room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." He said not looking happy.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" I asked.

"It looks like you got drunk and are hungover." He said.

"No shit." I snapped.

"Look, I know your still drunk so I wont take anything you say seriously." He said.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude but can you leave?" I asked.

"Why are you pushing me away Bella?" He asked.

"Do we have to go over this again?" I asked.

"Besides that." He said.

"Because, if you and Alice are going to follow me all the time, I'm not going to be able to make a decision! Your making it harder for me to think!" I told him.

"That's all you had to say Bella." He told me.

"Look, I don't mind if you come there, just try to space it out? Try not to come everyday?" I said.

"Will do." He said.

"And, I'm sorry for last night, what ever I did, I know that I'm not a very nice drunk sometimes." I said looking at the ground awkwardly.

"Its fine, I know that's not you, the Bella I know doesn't want to hurt me. Shes the nicest person I've met in my whole life." He said.

"Yeah right." I said smiling a little.

"It's true." He said.

He smiled before turning to leave.

"Edward!" I said.

"Yeah?" He said turning around.

"Thank you." I said.

"Anytime." He said before leaving.

I turned around and smiled before I felt my stomach turn again, I made another dash for the bathroom.

_You say you gotta go and find yourself ,_

_You say that you're becoming someone else,  
Don't recognize the face in the mirror looking back at you._

__

You say you're leaving as you look away,  
I know there's really nothing left to say,  
Just know I'm here whenever you need me I'll wait for you.

So I'll let you go, I'll set you free,  
And when you've seen what you need to see.  
When you find you, come back to me.

Take your time, I won't go anywhere,  
Picture you with the wind in your hair.  
I'll keep your things right where you left them,  
I'll be here for you

Oh and I'll let you go, I'll set your free,  
And when you've seen what you need to see.  
When you find you, come back to me

And I hope you find everything that you need,  
I'll be right here waiting to see.  
You find you, come back to me.

I can't get close if you're not there,  
I can't get inside if there's no soul there,  
I can't face you, I can't save you,  
It's something you'll have to do.

So I'll let you go, I'll set you free,  
And when you've seen what you need to see.  
When you find you, come back to me.  
Come back to me.

So I'll let you go, I'll set you free,  
And when you've seen what you need to see.  
When you find you, come back to me.

And I hope you find everything that you need,  
I'll be right here waiting to see,  
You find you, come back to me.

_When you find you, come back to me,  
When you find you, come back to me,  
When you find you, come back to me._

**What did you think? I better get a lot of reviews this time! At least four for the next chapter! REVIEW! By the way, I DONT own this song, and I DONT own Twilight. It wont let me post the link on here so your just going to have to go on Youtube and listen to it yourself! Sorry!**


	7. Poison

**Nicole's POV**

"911, whats your emergency?"

"You have to help me! My friend! She's unconscious and vomiting!" I gasped.

"Do you have your friend on her side?" The woman asked.

"Yes but shes shaking really bad, I think she's having seizures!" I told her.

"Okay, has your friend had anything to drink tonight or taken any drugs?" She asked.

"She drank... She drank a lot." I said.

"What did she drink?" She asked.

"Normally its Vodka, but she was trying all these other strong drinks!" I told her.

"Okay, can you tell me where your at please?" She asked.

"The bar on fifth street!" I said.

"Okay, the ambulance is on its way!" She told me.

"Please hurry!" I begged.

"They will, now I need you to stay on the line with me okay?" She said.

"Okay." I said.

"Can you tell me what your friends name is?" She asked.

"Isabella... Isabella Swan." I said fighting the tears.

…

"How much did she have to drink?" The paramedic asked.

"I- I don't know! She had a lot! She normally just drinks Vodka, but then she started to drink other drinks that were stronger!" I told them.

"You want to ride with us?" They asked.

I nodded, they helped me climb in the back of the ambulance before shutting the doors, I held Bella's hand as she continued to shake violently. I watched as the paramedic gave her a shot.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Something to try to stop her seizures." He said.

I took a deep breath before sending a quick text to Brad and Sarah. We arrived at the hospital in no time, doctors and nurses rushed out, I recognized one of the doctors, he was Bella's ex boyfriends dad.

"Isbella Swan, twenty two years old, found at the bar she works at having seizures and throwing up. Slow and irregular breathing, possible alcohol poisoning. Was said to congested Vodka and other strong drinks. That's her friend who called 911 behind us!" The paramedics shouted before firing off more medical information.

I followed quickly behind as the blond doctor, Edward's father, gave me a look. I stopped at the room where the doors swung shut, I covered my mouth, this couldn't be happening.

…

"Nicole!" Brad yelled as he and Sarah ran in the hospital.

"Brad!" I said.

He rushed over to me, "What happened? She was fine when we left!"

"She started to drink more! I told her to stop but it was like she couldn't hear me!" I told him.

"Oh god!" Sarah gasped.

"Is she going to be okay?" Brad asked.

"I don't know! They wont tell me! And I have to try to fill out these stupid forms!" I cried.

"Here, let me do it." Brad said taking the clipboard and pen.

I ran my fingers through my hair as I watched the nurses rush in and out of the room, I could hear the doctors shouting orders and machines beeping.

"This isn't good... This is so not good." I whispered.

"She'll be fine." Brad said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because, she has to be fine. She just has to be." He said looking at me.

"Why aren't they telling us anything!" I snapped.

"They will when they can Nicole." Sarah said rubbing my back.

"This is my fault! I let things get out of hand!" I said.

"You couldn't of stopped her even if you tried." Sarah told me.

"Yeah well, I guess I didn't try hard enough." I said.

"I need to see my father." I heard someone say.

I looked up to see Bella's ex boyfriend, Edward, standing at the desk.

"He's busy with a critical patient." The girl at the desk said.

"Critical? She's in _critical_ condition?" I whispered.

"She will be fine, remember she has to be..." Sarah whispered looking at the room she was in.

"Hey, aren't you the owner of the bar? Nicole isn't it? Your one of Bella's friends?" Edward said walking over.

"Yes I am, look I cant handle you right now." I told him.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"I don't know if I am allowed to tell you that." I said looking at the room.

He followed my glance before slowly walking over to the room, I watched as he tensed up when he saw Bella laying on the bed having more seizures.

"I need the stomach pump NOW!" One of the doctors screamed as a nurse rushed out.

"_Stomach pump?_" I cried.

"Nicole!" Brad and Sarah said.

"Right, sorry." I said.

Edward slowly took a few steps back, he turned around and looked at me shocked.

"What- What the hell happened?" He snapped.

"I don't know! They haven't told us a thing!" I told him.

"What did she take that she needs a stomach pump?" He asked.

"She just drank! There was no drugs involved!" I told him.

He looked furious yet worried at the same time, he walked back over to the room and watched.

…

"Nicole... Nicole.." Brad whispered shaking me.

I opened my eyes slowly looking up at the ceiling, I lifted my head and looked around before spotting Dr. Cullen and Edward standing there.

I stood up quickly, "What happened? Is she okay?"

"We had to pump her stomach, there was a lot of alcohol in her, too much for her body to handle. She had alcohol poisoning, luckily she didn't go into liver failure like we were predicting, but if it got any worse or you didn't call when you did, she probably would have." Dr. Cullen explained.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked.

"Yes, she got lucky." He told us.

"Can we see her?" I asked.

"Sure." He said.

Dr. Cullen and Edward followed us in the room, I ran over to Bella and hugged her, she closed her eyes looking really pale.

"Don't you ever do that again Bella!" I cursed at her quietly.

She smiled a little, "I'll try not too."

"You don't look good at all Bella, what happened?" Brad asked.

"I... I don't feel like talking about it, that and I don't really remember.." She whispered.

"I'm cutting you down to a limited amount of drinking I hope you know that Isabella Marie Swan!" I scolded her.

"Yes mother." She whispered.

"Your just lucky I told make you quit cold turkey! You could have died!" I snapped.

"I know mother." She whispered smiling.

I sighed, "You scared the living shit out of me you know that right?"

"I know." She said.

"Good." I said.

"I don't even know what happened. One minute I had two drinks the next I was dancing on the bar and that's as far as I remember." She said.

"Yeah, things got crazy after that." Brad said laughing.

I glared at him, "Not funny!"

"Right." He said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think I can make it to work tomorrow." Bella said.

I laughed, "Oh Bella, Bella, Bella... What am I going to do with you?"

"Forgive me? Not fire me?" She said looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"I wont fire you." I told her.

"Forgive me?" She said.

I took a deep breath, "I'll forgive you if you promise to not let it get this bad ever again.

"I promise." She said.

"Pinky promise?" I asked holding out my pinky.

"Really? Are we five?" Brad asked laughing.

"Hey pinky promises is legit!" I said.

Bella laughed before linking her pink to mine, "Pinky Promise."

…

**Bella's POV**

"You cant be serious!" I yelled in the phone.

Edward, Nicole, Brad, Sarah and Dr. Cullen walked into the room, I listened to my landlord tell me that I was evicted.

"I don't have the money! No! You've let it slide before!" I snapped.

I listened to him tell me that he cant let it happen again.

"I'll have the money next week sometime!" I told him.

He said no.

"Where am I going to go huh? I'm still in the hospital!" I said.

I closed my eyes as he said that it wasn't his problem and I have a week to get my stuff out.

"Well merry freaking Christmas to you too!" I screamed as I slammed the phone shut.

"What was that about?" Nicole asked.

I shook my head feeling the tears come, what happened to my life?

"I got kicked out of my apartment cause the douche wont let me pay late." I snapped.

"You can stay with me." Nicole said.

"No I cant, we both know that you have no room, I'll be fine." I said.

"Bella.." She said.

"It's fine Nicole really." I said.

"Where are you going to stay?" She asked.

"I don't know, I'll figure that out." I said.

…

"Bella?" Someone said.

I looked up to see Edward standing in front of me, I wiped my tears away and looked at the ground. I was sitting in front of my old apartment trying to figure out what to do with my stuff. I covered my face and cried more.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed.

"For what?" He asked.

"I don't know!" I cried.

"Do you need help?" He asked.

"No, I'm going to have to get rid of most of my stuff, it wont all fit it my car." I said.

"Your car?" He asked.

"That's... That's where I'm living!" I cried harder.

"Come on." He said holding out his hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm taking you to my house." He told me.

"You don't have too." I whispered.

"Bella, I want too." He said.

I looked up at him wondering if I should, I was the one who wanted to take it slow, and I still do. So maybe it wouldn't be a great idea to stay with him...

"I don't know Edward, I don't know if I'm ready to jump back into a relationship..." I whispered looking at the tissue I had in my hand.

"You'll have your own room, and I promise I wont force you to do anything. If you want space I'll give it to you, I just wouldn't feel right leaving you to live in your car. Please Bella." He said.

"What about Alice? She'll force us to be together." I said.

"I'll tell her not too, Bella I don't want to push you into anything. If we never get back together, that's fine, as long as your happy." He told me.

I wiped more tears away before I took his hand, he helped me up before we got to work on packing up my stuff.

…

I sat in the guest room that was now my room at Edward's house, I was sitting on my bed looking around.

"Bella, you have a visitor." Esme said.

"Thanks." I said.

Nicole walked in the room with Brad and Sarah following.

"Sweet room!" Brad said jumping on the bed next to me.

I laughed, "Thanks."

"We brought drinks!" Sarah said.

"Nice." I said.

"No going over the top!" Nicole warned.

"I'm never drinking strong drinks again Nicole. I'll stick to my normal." I said.

"Good." She said.

**Edward's POV**

I walked down the hall and stopped at Bella's room, Alice came over too and watched.

"To one hell of a year!" Nicole said holding up her cup.

"To my amazing friends who have been my family for three wonderful years. Thanks for sticking by me." Bella said smiling.

"I'll toast to that!" Brad, the guy who I didn't like, said.

They clanked their cups together before taking a drink. Bella made a face before laughing, she took another drink.

"You need to stop her Edward." Alice whispered.

"Leave it alone Alice. It's her life." I told her.

"And your going to allow her to screw it up even more. Nice Edward." She said before walking away.

I stood there watching them as they poured more drinks and drank them, I closed my eyes before walking to my room.

**Bella's POV**

"Morning Bella." Esme said.

"Morning." I said.

"Want some breakfast?" She asked.

"No thank you." I said.

"Are you working today?" She asked.

"No, it's my day off." I said.

"Ah, well feel free to watch TV or do anything you want too." She told me.

"Thanks." I said.

"You can have your friends over too if you'd like." She said before leaving the house.

I sat down on the couch and flipped the TV on, no later then two minutes after Esme left the door bell rang. I looked around before getting up to answer it, I laughed when I saw Brad standing there.

"Hey Brad." I said.

"Hey." He said.

"Want to come in?" I asked.

"Can I?" He asked.

"Yeah!" I said letting him walk in.

"Ugh, I have such a head ache." He said.

"Too much drinkin' for you last night?" I asked.

"A little." He said.

I laughed.

"So how are things going with...you know... him?" He asked.

Edward was walking down the stairs behind us when he asked.

I shrugged, "We haven't talked."

"Maybe you-"

"Please Brad, just don't push me." I said.

"Okay, sorry." He said.

I took his hand and led him to the couch, we both sat down and I flipped through the channels.

"Who's working at the bar?" I asked.

"You didn't hear? The bar burned down." He said.

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"Kidding! Kidding! Nicole and Sarah are watching it." He said laughing.

"Not funny!" I said hitting him.

"I thought it was." He said.

I rolled my eyes and shut the TV off because there was nothing on.

"How long are you staying here?" He asked.

"As long as it takes to find another apartment." I told him.

"Ah." He said.

"Yeah..." I said.

"Well, I'm going to get going, thought I would stop to see how you were doing." He said getting off the couch.

"Okay, bye." I said.

I saw Edward walk over after Brad shut the door, he walked over to me slowly.

"May I sit down?" He asked.

"It's your house." I said pulling my legs up so that I was hugging them.

He nodded before sitting down, I looked around the room avoiding his glances feeling very awkward at the moment.

"So you don't work today?" He asked.

"Nope." I said.

"Cool." He said.

"I guess." I agreed.

"We should talk." He said.

"About what?" I asked.

"What happened." He said looking at me.

"We've talked about what happened, you left me and broke my heart." I told him.

He sighed.

"I know we should talk, and we will... maybe. I just don't want to right now." I said.

"Okay." He said standing up.

I watched him walk towards the kitchen, he turned around one last time.

"Esme planned this who get together tonight. She invited your friends, Charlie, Jacob, and a few other people. I just thought you should know." He said before walking into the kitchen.

_Great. Just what I need._ I thought as I rolled my eyes.

**SIX**** reviews for the next chapter! No reviews no new chapter! Hoped you liked this one! Please Review!**


	8. Change of Heart?

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, you have to go talk to them." Nicole said.

"No I don't." I said looking at my cup which had Vodka in it.

"Okay you don't, but you should." She said.

"I didn't even want to do this!" I snapped.

"I didn't say you did!" She said.

"Well then stop pushing me to talk to them." I said taking a drink.

"I'm just trying to help." She said.

I sighed, "I know you are."

"Hey Bells." Jacob said walking over.

I looked at him, to Nicole, and then back to him.

"Hey." I said.

"What'cha drinking?" He asked.

"Vodka." I said looking in my cup.

"Oh." He said with a saddened expression.

"Look, if you came over to give me the "drinking is bad for you" speech then save it, I've heard it a million times." I said.

"I'm not here to do that." He said.

"Okay." I said.

"So your living here now?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Does that mean you and him are back together?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"Oh." He said.

"I'm just staying here until I can find a different place to stay." I said.

He nodded.

I looked around the room looking for an escape route, Nicole grabbed a hold of my arm, she knew me too well.

"Dinner is ready in the kitchen for who ever is hungry." Esme announced.

"You hungry?" Nicole asked.

"No." I lied.

"Bella..." She said.

I sighed taking a drink before walking in the kitchen holding Nicole's hand, she was my support system tonight along with Brad and Sarah. I squeezed her hand as I took a seat at the table. Charlie and Jacob came to sit by me, I dragged Nicole over to the seat next to me. I made my plate ignoring the stares from everyone even though it was pissing me off just a bit.

"So Bella, hows work?" Esme asked.

"Good." I said nodding.

"You like it?" Charlie asked.

"Love it." I said.

"I see." He said.

I took a deep breath before taking a drink, I looked at Nicole who just encouraged me with her eyes.

I took a few bites before looking at Brad, he smiled at me and I smiled back, I just wanted to leave.

"Did you have to shut the bar down tonight?" I asked Nicole.

"Yeah." She said.

"Are you going back tonight?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe." She said.

"I want to come if you do." I said.

"Your off tonight." She told me.

"I know, I'll come anyway." I said.

…

"Two bedroom apartment, full bath, nice sized living room, furnished..." Brad read off.

"Why would I need bedrooms?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said.

"Keep looking." I said going back to my paper.

We were at the bar, it was really slow so Brad and I were searching for some apartments that I could afford.

"Here's one!" Brad said showing me.

"Umm, no." I said laughing.

"Thought I would give it a try." He said.

I heard the door to the bar open and looked up, everyone that I left at the house walked in. I groaned silently, I left to get away from my family not to bring them with. I ignored them and told Brad to do the same. They all sat at the bar, but I still ignored them.

"Bella.." Brad said.

"What?" I asked.

"Fred." He said.

I looked up at Fred who was now sitting next to Charlie, I sighed and got up from my stool. I walked over to him grabbing a wash cloth.

"Fred... Fred!" I said shaking him.

"Huh?" He asked groggily.

"You need to go home." I told him.

"I don't have a home remember?" He asked.

"Fred you can barely stay on the stool, you've had too much to drink." I told him.

"I'm fine! Just... Just a little dizzy!" He said.

"I'll call you a cab to bring you back to the homeless shelter." I told him.

"One last drink with a pretty lady like yourself?" He asked.

I smiled, "One more."

"Choice of drink?" He asked.

"Vodka." I said.

"You like it strong, eh?" He said.

"Go strong or go home right?" I said smiling.

"No more strong drinks! Remember you ended up in the hospital last time Bella!" Brad called.

"Okay Nicole!" I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Ha. Ha." He said.

I took the Vodka bottle out from under the bar and did a little fancy spin thing like you see in the movies. I poured two shots before sliding one over to Fred.

"Fancy move there." He said.

"I've learned some things over the years." I said taking my shot glass.

I clanked glasses with him before taking it in one drink. He smiled before handing me the glass, I told him to wait outside for the taxi.

"Brad call a taxi for Fred!" I yelled since he went in the back room.

I sighed and leaned against the table thing behind the bar where we put many other drinks, I knew once I turned around I would face my family, and Edward's family.

"Can I get a beer Bella?" Charlie asked.

I walked over to the mini fridge we hid under the bar and grabbed a bottle of beer before handing it to him. He went to get money out of his wallet.

"It's on the house." I said.

"Thanks." He said.

I nodded.

I heard the music go louder, I looked as Nicole came up to me, I immediately recognized the song. I laughed as she came over to me singing, I joined her.

"Get me with those green eyes, baby as the lights go down. Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around! 'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile!" We sang.

I laughed as she grabbed my hands and we danced around like we were crazy until the song ended. I laughed and hugged Nicole before she went to turn the music down.

"What was that about?" Jake asked.

"Long story." I said laughing.

Brad came over, "Let's just say Bella was a little wasted that night!"

"Oh and you weren't?" I asked laughing.

"Okay fine, we all were." He said smiling.

I smiled, I looked at Jake who was giving me that look.

"What?" I asked.

"You shouldn't drink." He said.

"Look, if that's why your here, if that's why you're all here, then leave!" I snapped

I walked over to the tables and started to wipe them down, Edward walked over to me with his hands in his pockets.

"Bella." He whispered.

"This day keeps getting better and better." I mumbled to myself.

"Can we go for a walk?" He asked.

I looked around the room before nodding, I told Nicole where I was going before I headed outside with Edward. I crossed my arms over my stomach as we walked, neither one of us were talking, we just walked.

"After you left..." I started.

"We don't have to talk about this." He said.

"After you left, I slipped into depression, it was so bad that Charlie was going to send me back to Renee thinking that it would solve something. Everyone tried to help, but I just shut them out. I ran away, I lived on the streets for a while," I explained, "Until I found the bar, and Nicole, Brad and Sarah. The became my family, they are the people who I lean on. I leaned on them a lot the first couple months, I had my share of break downs. Little things would remind me of you, of us, and I would just break down..."

"Bella. I'm sorry for everything." He said.

"I know. I really don't know why I just told you all of that." I said.

"Because you want things to change with us, for the better." He told me.

I couldn't help but smile, "Is that it?"

"Bella, about this drinking-"

I shook my head, "I knew it."

"Bella just listen." He said.

"No! Forget every thing that I just told you." I said walking faster.

"Bella please!" He said.

"Look Edward, I didn't come on this walk for you to give me that speech okay?" I screamed tears coming to my eyes.

"Just tell me why you drink!" He said following me.

I turned abruptly to face him.

"You want to know why I drink? You! You are why I drink! I drink because if I stay sober long enough, the memories start coming back! I drink because it hurts, and I just cant make through the day without it because if I do I breakdown. I'm not going back to the breakdowns Edward, so yeah, I drink!" I snapped the tears falling.

"Bella." He said for the millionth time.

"Please, please don't." I said backing up.

He didn't say anything, he just pulled me in his arms. I tried to fight him, I tried to push him away, but he just held on to me. I finally broke down and cried into his chest, he held me in his arms tightly as I had a breakdown.

…

"Morning." Edward said.

"Morning." I said.

I put my coat on ready to leave the house to go to work.

"Bella-"

"Listen, Edward what happened last night wont happen again. I'm looking for a apartment now, so it wont be long." I told him putting my guard back up.

"It's fine." He said.

"I'll be off late tonight." I said.

"Bella, we need to talk." He said trying to get me to stay.

"Bye." I said walking out of the house.

I walked to my car and climbed in, I started it before pulling out of the driveway. I ran my fingers through my hair as I drove down the street. I parked the car in the parking lot in the back of the bar before heading inside.

"Hey Bella." Nicole said.

"Hey." I said hanging my things up.

"Your like four hours early." She said looking at the clock.

"Yeah well, things are kind of awkward at the house so..." I said.

"Oh, have you guys talked anymore?" She asked.

"No, he wanted to before I left but I just left without answering him." I told her.

"Maybe you should." She said.

"Nicole..." I said.

"Right, don't push." She said holding her hands up.

"I just don't know what to do okay?" I said.

"I know. It's a hard decision to make." She said.

I nodded before going to make myself busy.

**A Couple Months Later**

I haven't seen the Cullen's at the bar in a few weeks, and I had moved out of their house and into an apartment a month ago. They were back tonight though, sitting at a table among the crowd. Tonight was a really busy night, there were so many people you had to literally push your way through people just to get to the door or to the bar, or anywhere else.

"Excuse me! Coming through!" I yelled as I pushed passed people.

I made my way over to the table and handed out peoples drinks.

"Bella! Table five!" Nicole screamed.

I smiled at the costumers as I made my way over to table five which was right next to the able where Edward and his family were sitting at.

"What can I get you two tonight?" I asked.

The girl giggled and kissed the guys cheek as he smiled, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Yes, I would take a beer and a glass of wine for my beautiful girl over here." He said.

"I'll be right back." I mumbled as I pushed my way through the crowd.

I was walking back to their table to find them making out, I slammed the beer on the table making them both jump. I smiled as I slid her the glass of wine before walking away, I rolled my eyes as I stood next to Nicole.

"Another couple that cant keep their hands off each other?" She asked.

"Yes." I said looking at her.

"Gotta love 'em." She said.

"No we don't." I said smiling.

I took a few more orders and rang people up before I took my break, there's this guy that has been coming everyday was standing against the wall. He claimed that he loved me, but I thought he was a creep, he wouldn't leave me alone and acted like he was a stalker. I tried to turn around and quickly walk back inside but it was too late.

"Hey Bella." He said.

I closed my eyes and cursed in my head before I turned around.

"Hi Jason." I mumbled.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Okay." I said.

"I'm going to buy you a drink when I get inside." He told me.

"You don't have too do that Jason." I said.

"I want too." He said.

"No, I mean you don't have to do that." I said.

He just shrugged, I used the I got to get back to work excuse just so I could get back inside once he started to make a move on me. He made me feel uncomfortable, once I was back inside the dancing and loud music began. Nicole had dimmed the lights and put the disco ball and strobe lights on, I pushed my way through the crowd to get to the bar.

**A Couple Hours Later**

"Do you have anymore ones?" I screamed to Nicole.

"Yeah! Hold on!" She screamed back.

She came back with a stack of ones and handed them to me, I smiled and handed a guy his change.

"I'm going to go wipe the tables down!" I told Nicole.

"Be careful! Don't get trampled by the people!" She warned.

I laughed before heading past all the people to the tables, I wasn't even on my third one when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Jason, and he was drunk with a shot glass in his hand.

"Go away Jason." I said going back to washing the tables.

"Iwannadancewithyou!" He said slurring his words together.

"Well, I'm working so I cant." I said.

"I talked to your little boss lady, she said take ten minutes off." He said.

"Yeah, I doubt that." I said going to another table.

Except he grabbed my arm to stop me, I looked at him with the dirtiest look I could.

"I'm not done with you bitch." He growled.

"Hey! No one gets to call me bitch and get away with it!" I screamed yanking my arm free.

He pushed me against the wall pinning me there, and of course this all happened when no one could hear it or see it. I screamed as I tried to get away, he slapped my face hard with the back of his hand his ring cutting my cheek.

"NICOLE! NICOLE! SOMEONE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

He laughed at my attempts as he went to take my shirt off, I squirmed trying to get him to stop it. I looked to my side and saw a beer bottle, I grabbed it and smashed it against his head. He screamed letting me go as I tried to make a run for it, but he caught me and slammed me against the wall again. I wanted to cry, but then again I didn't want to give him the satisfaction. He started to kiss my neck roughly, I kicked and screamed but it wasn't working, no one could hear me over the music, and no one could see me in the dark.

"HEY!" I heard someone scream.

I felt Jason get ripped off of me, I froze as I saw Edward slam his head into the table and hold him there.

"Touch her again, and you will deeply regret it!" He screamed.

"Come on man! I was just trying to get me some!" Jason squirmed.

"Yeah, well go get it somewhere else cause you cant have her!" He growled.

I slid to the floor letting the tears come as I put my shirt back on properly, I saw Jason run past me and Edward walk up. He offered me his hand but I couldn't move, he bent over and he picked me up in his arms. My head was killing me and my eye was throbbing, it was probably all bruised and cut, I knew I was bleeding. I clutched to Edward's neck as he pushed through the people, I heard Nicole scream my name when she saw Edward carrying me.

He brought me into the back room, and when he went to go pull away I didn't let him go, I was terrified, he saved me from Jason. If he hadn't I would have been raped probably, I cried as Nicole rushed over with a cold washcloth and some ice. She pressed it against my face as I finally loosened my grip on Edward's neck and let him stand up straight. He helped me sit on a chair as Nicole worked on cleaning up my face, it wasn't so loud back here so we could hear each other talk better.

"We're never having something like this again." She said.

"No, it's fine." I said.

"Bella, you were attacked, and no one could hear you scream." Nicole said.

I closed my eyes and let more tears fall.

"No more loud music, we'll have music, just not this loud anymore. We should cut down on how many people can be here too." She said.

"No! We'll lose business!" I told her.

"It's worth it if it keeps my people safe." She said.

"Bella! What happened?" Brad said rushing in.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Bella, if I didn't happen to walk by, who knows what would have happened." Edward said.

I looked up at him before looking to the floor, "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me." He said.

…

"I think I might still love him." I said looking at my hands.

"Who?" Nicole asked.

"Edward." I whispered.

"Really?" She asked.

"When he attacked Jason, it brought back memories, he's still willing to protect me. Jason could have killed him, which means he was willing to die for me." I said, even though I knew Jason could never kill Edward.

Nicole looked at me, I knew she didn't know what to say. I wiped a tear away from my eye, she grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

I laughed a little, "I don't know why I'm crying."

"Because you love him." She said.

"But he broke my heart." I said.

"Wounds heal over time Bella, and everyone deserves a second chance." She said.

"What if it happens again?" I asked.

"To be honest Bella, I don't think he's that stupid." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The way he looks at you, I can tell that he misses you, and I can tell that he still loves you. He regrets hurting you like this Bella." She said.

"You can tell all that from looking at him?" I asked.

"Honey, I'm an expert at men." She said.

I laughed wiping more tears away, "Thank you."

"Your welcome." She said hugging me.

"I suppose we should get out there." I said.

"I guess." She said.

…

I sighed and threw my keys on the counter, I walked over to the stack of boxes grabbing the shoe box on the top of one stack. I walked to the couch that Esme and Carlisle insisted on buying me and sat down. I slid the lid off of the box and set it aside, I looked through a bunch of pictures, and different memories as I cried. Was I falling in love with this boy again? And was I ready to connect with my old life? I closed my eyes wishing to talk to one person, but knowing that would definitely mean connecting with my old life again. I forced myself off of the couch and walked over to the phone, I picked it up and dialed.

"Hello... Mom?" I said folding my arm across my stomach and looked at the ground.

**What do you think? Is Bella having a change of heart? Or will she get scared and back away again? Review!**


End file.
